Nabemono estilo Kagamine
by Flamehaze1
Summary: Rin y Len son los gemelos que atravesaron medio Japón, para conocer a la propietaria de un restaurante, Meiko, a la que no dejaran en paz hasta que los enseñe a preparar sus delicias culinarias. Estaria muy feliz si le dan una oportunidad c: Rated T por seguridad.(un tipico Kaito algo pervertido :b. NO Kagamincesto) Pausado hasta que termine mi otro fic(será pronto :v). Gracias
1. Chapter 1

**Holi :B aquí con un nuevo fic ^3^ la verdad a mi me gusto la tematica en cuanto se me ocurrio la idea c: no se que les parezca a ustedes, espero su opinión si me la quieren dar. Gracias por leer ;w;**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid y la imagen de cover no me pertenecen, creditos a sus dueños, esto es sin fines lucrativos :v**

* * *

-¡Maestra! ¡Por favor!- dijo Len arrodillándose

-Ya dije que no, ¡y no seas payaso, levántate!¡tampoco me llamen maestra!

-¡Por favor!- suplico Rin arrodillándose también

**Nombres:** Kagamine Rin y Len. **Edad:** 14

**Información:** Son mellizos, el chico es shota. Vieron un programa que presentaba el Nabemono tradicional de la señorita Meiko Sakine y decidieron aprender de ella a prepararlo ¿Por que? No están satisfechos con su vida y son impulsivos. Su sueño es algún día tener el suficiente dinero para comprar su propia aplanadora ¿Por que? Ni idea

-Con un demonio ¡Ya les dije que no!- grito Meiko aun mas enfadada

**Nombre:** Sakine Meiko. **Edad:** Desconocida (en realidad no quiere revelarla, pero todos saben que es "grande")

**Información:** Mujer madura, y de grandes atributos. Con carácter fuerte y decidida, es la dueña y cocinera de su propio restaurante de Nabemono tradicional. Sigue soltera ¿Por que? Cree que es porque no ha encontrado al indicado, y que por el momento no le importa, aunque la verdadera razón es mas que obvia. Su sueño es que se reconozca a su restaurante por preparar su variedad de Nabemono con Sake.

-Y se los dije, esto no es una escuela, y de todas maneras no se como enseñarlos. Ahora vuelvan a su casa

-¡No!¡Espere!

-¡Por favor!

-¡Ya déjenme en paz!¡Que NO!

-¡Bien!- dijo Len rindiéndose-¡Pero volveremos!

-¡Pronto!-agregó Rin

-Hagan lo que quieran, ustedes no son mi problema

-Vaya, esa mujer es dura ¿Ahora que haremos?- dijo Len mientras salían del lugar y se dirigían al callejón cercano al restaurante

-No lo se, pero ya llegamos, hasta aquí, al menos debemos seguir intentando

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-¡Podemos hacer una huelga!

-Rin, no somos empleados, no podemos hacer eso

-Ya, pero tu sabes cuanto nos costo llegar aquí, no nos podemos rendir

-Como sea ¿tienes el dinero? Ya casi es de noche

-¡Claro! Lo tengo en miiiiiii…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto es malo Len, M-A-L-O

-¿Que?

-Deje… mi bolso en el tren…- ambos se quedaron callados y en shock. Habían utilizado los ahorros que tenían para llegar desde Tokyo hasta la ciudad de Kasai, en la prefectura de Hyogo

-¿Y, y ahora que hacemos…?- dijo Rin aun en shock

-S-supongo que tendremos que pedir asilo…- dijo igual que su hermana

-¡¿Que?!¡Claro que no!- dijo saliendo por fin del trance- ¡no conocemos esta ciudad!

-Rin, no tenemos otra opción, ¿Qué tal si hay ladrones o asesinos?

-Puedo con ellos

¿Y si hay algún lolicon loco? Sin duda te llevara con el- y así murió Len Kagamine, derribado por un golpe de su hermana

-¡Y yo estoy segura de que a ti te llevaría un shotacon!

-No llegamos a ninguna parte con esta conversación- dijo Len levantándose pesadamente del suelo

-¡Como sea! No iré de puerta en puerta diciendo "¿puede ayudar a esta indefensa niña?"- dijo haciendo cara de perrito

-¿Sabes? No te falta nada, ya tienes el aspecto de toda una indigente onee-chan- solo se gano un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Cállate, mejor usa esa cabezota para pensar algo!

-¡No me hables así, mandona!¡Y también basta de golpearme!¡Además tu fuiste quien olvido el bolso en el tren solo por estar de cabeza hueca observando al chico a tu lado!

-¡Ah…!- Rin se quedo sin palabras- N-no puedo creer… que tu me… hayas dicho… eso…

-¡¿Eh?! R-rin, por favor no llores…- dijo Len dándose cuenta de su error. Se había descontrolado y usualmente el era el listo y calmado- Por favor, por favor

Muy tarde, Rin ya estaba llorando a mares y todas las personas que pasaban frente al callejón los volteaban a ver

-Rin, p-por favor, lo siento, ya no llores, ya se que soy un tonto, pero cálmate ¿Si?- le hizo caso y comenzó a relajarse

-Yo también lo siento, fue mi culpa, yo deje mi bolso en el tren. Si estaba distraída con el chico sexy a mi lado- se estaba secando el rostro con un pañuelo- y también lamento haberte golpeado

-Rin, te dije que dejaras de llorar, dijo al observar una gota en la mejilla de su hermana

-¿Eh? Esta no es mía- dijo secando esa gota también. Pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de que comenzaba a llover

-¡Len!¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Hay que buscar refugio antes de que nos empapemos mas!- y pronto los dos vieron una especie de sabana en una caja

Como la caja era bastante grande ambos entraron sin problema en ella. Cuando quisieron usar la sabana para cubrirse, se dieron cuenta de que algo se movió

-¡L-len!¡Hay a-algo ahí!- con mucho cuidado Len retiro la sabana, solo para encontrar un gatito blanco

-¿Un gato?- pregunto el- ¿Entonces en esta caja había gatos?

-¡Oh!¡pero que lindo!- dijo Rin abrazando al pobre gato al que casi se le salen los ojos por el abrazo- Tu te llamaras Chibi-Len

-¿Que?- pregunto el confundido Len- ¡¿por que le pones mi nombre al gato?!- estaba molesto

-Por que si

-¿Que? ¡no estas segura si podemos conservarlo!

-Claro que podemos, yo lo digo

-¿Y como piensas que nos quedemos con el si nosotros estamos en esta situación?

-¿Sabes?- dijo Rin adoptando un aire mas serio mientras acariciaba al gato- nosotros que estamos en esta situación, ¿no deseamos que alguien nos ayude?- siguió hablando sin esperar la respuesta de Len- por eso quiero conservarlo… porque el, es como nosotros

-Bien, entonces creo que Chibi-Len es bienvenido a estar con nosotros, después de todo el es nuestro anfitrión- dijo Len quien había captado el mensaje de su hermana

-¡Es cierto! Disculpa Chibi-Len, irrumpimos así nada mas en tu caja- Rin ya estaba sonriendo, llevaba un rato sin hacerlo- Creo que debemos descansar Len, hemos estado buscando el restaurante de la tipa por toda la ciudad, y mañana debemos seguir intentando

-Claro- se recostaron y pusieron al gato en medio mientras se cubrían hasta el cuello con la sabana

-Buenas noches Len, buenas noches Chibi-Len

-Buenas noches Rin, buenas noches Chibi-Len

* * *

**A ver que les parece este fic c: de igual manera lo continuare xD y prometo que no descansare hasta que lo finalice :D asi que tienen fic asegurado ewe**

**P.d. Para los que no lo sepan, Japon esta dividido en "prefecturas", que son como los estados aquí en Mexico. Kasai y Hyogo son reales. El nabemono es un gran plato de un especie de sopa, se come en familia, sugiero que si quieren lo investiguen. Lolis son niñas planas o chicas planas, los shotas son chicos que se ven muy femeninos. Los lolicon y shotacon son sus "fans" por asi decirlo, pero no en muy buen sentido ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 llego! a ver si les gusta, _Chocoguest_, gracias por opinar, me alegra que te guste ;w; erer el primer review de este fic, toma una galleta virtual(?). Esta cosa tuvo 23 visitas, asi que si lo continuare c:**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen**

* * *

-¡Rin!¡Despierta!

-¿Qué…?- respondió medio dormida

-¿Ella es tu hermana?- dijo una voz desconocida para ella

-¿Quién es Len?- al levantarse vio a al gato justo a su lado pero decidió dejarlo ahí mientras ella iba a ver. Al salir pudo ver a una chica con un cabello largo como jamás había visto

-Eh, Rin, ella es Hatsune-san, la acabo de conocer. Hatsune-san, ella es mi hermana, Rin

-U-un gusto Hatsune-san - dijo Rin algo confundida por la extraña a la que acababa de conocer su hermano

\- Vamos, me pueden llamar solo Miku, o como se les haga mas cómodo

**Nombre:** Hatsune Miku. **Edad:** 16

**Información:** Trabajadora de medio tiempo mientras estudia en la preparatoria, necesitaba el trabajo para poder solventar sus gastos de puerros y otras cosas de chicas. Es una chica bastante asustadiza, y algo tímida, pero buena persona, y un gran conversadora cuando esta en confianza. Su sueño es poder ser una gran cantante(y tambien ser la reina Negi)

-¿Qué tal Miku-san?

-¡Claro!

-¡Genial! Entonces tu también puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila

-Bien, ¿que edad tienen?

-Somos bastante grandes, ya tenemos catorce

-¿Y están solos?

-¿Deberíamos contestar esa pregunta? ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos secuestraras?

-Así es, ¡como se que no eres una secuestra-shotas? ¡Tal vez quieres robarte a Len!- dijo Rin aparentemente cuestionando a Miku, pero era obvio con que intención lo hizo

-Rin, cállate, ya te eh dicho que no me digas así enfrente de otros- y así comenzó una pelea entre los Kagamine, como usualmente pasaba

-¿Les puedo preguntar algo?¿Rin-chan?¿Len-kun?

-¿Quieres saber por que estábamos durmiendo en una caja?- dijo Len de manera seria, poniendo su atención a la chica

-P-pues si…- dijo Miku sonrojándose por haber sido descubierta. Al ver que los Kagamine bajaban la mirada decidió intentar otra cosa- Bueno, solo si desean contármelo, si no esta bien. Como sea, estoy segura de que tendrán hambre ¿no?

-¡Si!

-¡Lo sabia!¡Vengan conmigo!

-E-espera, no podemos aceptar tu invitación así nada mas- dijo Len- te acabamos de conocer, y no estaría bien que te molestaras por unos extraños, no sabes quienes somos

-Claro que lo se, ustedes son Rin y Len Kagamine, mis nuevos amigos, y como mis amigos, ahora que me necesitan no puedo dejarlos solos- después de estas palabras los Kagamine reflexionaron por unos minutos antes de aceptar

-¡Esperen!- dijo Rin quien volvió a la caja y tomo al gato en sus manos

-¡Que lindo!¿es suyo?

-Si, lo encontramos ayer, su nombre es Chibi-Len- al oir esto Miku tuvo que disimular la risa, pero Len igual se dio cuenta

-¿Le pusiste el nombre de tu hermano?

-Si, ¡y le queda genial!

-Si, pero ¿estas segura de que es…ehh… el?- después de esa pregunta, Rin tuvo que asegurarse de que si era gato

-Tienes razón, debemos encontrarle otro nombre- dijo Rin

-Si si, te ocuparas de eso después. Miku-san, no tenias prisa

-Cierto, me dirigía al trabajo, lo que me recuerda, ¿no es un poco tarde cómo para que aun estuvieras dormida Rin-chan?

-¿Tarde?¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las dos de la tarde

-Miku-san- le llamo Len- dijiste que te dirigías al trabajo, ¿en donde trabajas?

-Justo aquí- dijo deteniéndose en cierto restaurante que los gemelos conocían

-¡¿Trabajas aquí?!- preguntaron los dos al unísono y con gran sorpresa

-Eh, si, ¿es algo malo?

-N-no, solo que conocemos un poco este lugar- dijo Len

-Esta bien. Por cierto Rin, será mejor que escondas a la pequeña

-Claro- dijo Rin quitándose la chaqueta y envolviendo a la gata como si fuera un bebe

-Bien, entonces pasen, siéntense en una mesa y yo ya vuelvo- después de que Miku desapareció tras la puerta que llevaba al resto del lugar, los gemelos entraron en una platica

-Len, yo se que Miku-chan es amable y todo pero aun estoy algo curiosa ¿Cómo la conociste?

-No lo se, yo salía de la caja justo cuando ella iba pasando, me vio y se acerco a mi, entonces iniciamos una conversación y ya

-Que forma de que te conozcan, te ven cuando vives en una caja que esta en un callejón- dijo Rin molesta por su situación

-Venga, no vivimos ahí, solo fue una noche. Además puede que hoy consigamos convencer a Sakine-san para que nos enseñe, podemos pedir la paga del mes

-¿Y que pasa si no lo conseguimos?

¿Desde cuando yo soy el optimista y tu la realista?

-¿Desde que dejamos Tokyo?

-Como sea, no podemos rendirnos ahora Rin, ya arriesgamos mucho escapando así nada mas, igual si no logramos que Sakine-san nos enseñe a preparar el nabemono, no podemos regresar tan fácilmente

-¿Entonces ya no tenemos a donde ir?¿Estamos sin hogar?

-Era la casa en la que vivíamos, no nuestro hogar

-Solo nosotros dos…tal vez sea divertido- dijo Rin con una sonrisa melancólica

-Si, tal vez, incluso ella nos podría acompañar- dijo Len señalando a la gata que ya se encontraba dormida en la cómoda chaqueta de Rin

-¡Chicos!- grito Miku quien ya se había puesto el uniforme- ¿Qué quieren comer? El restaurante Sakine ofrece una gran variedad de nabemono para comer con tu familia- dijo entregándoles la carta

-Eh Miku-san, no tenemos con que pagar- dijo Len visiblemente apenado

-No hay problema, esto va por mi cuenta

-Gracias Miku-san, si no fuera por ti, Rin ya se habría comido a la gata- esto causo la molestia de Rin y una risilla de Miku

-Bien, ¿entonces que desean?

-No sabemos, todo se ve…impresionante

-Bien, si no saben yo puedo decidir por ustedes, estoy segura de que les gustara

-Gracias Miku-san- le dijo Rin antes de que esta desapareciera por la puerta de empleados

Mientras los Kagamine esperaban, ahí, por la misma puerta de empleados salio cierta persona que habían conocido el día anterior, Meiko, quien al verlos ahí, casi le da un paro cardiaco

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- se acerco Meiko hablando en voz baja. Se estaba conteniendo de gritarles ya que había mas clientes- ¿No les dije que aquí no es una escuela?

-No veníamos a eso, si no a comer, pero ya que hablamos de ello ¿nos enseñaras?- dijo Rin tomando una pose "intelectual"

-Ya les dije que no

-¿Acaso será que…- dijo Rin activando su modo oscuro- …Sakine-san no tiene paciencia debido a su edad?

Meiko y Len se alarmaron, el por la audacia que su hermana demostraba y ella por que habían descubierto uno de sus secretos. Sin dudarlo los tomo de las muñecas y los jalo a la puerta de los empleados. Al pasarla pudieron ver un largo y ancho pasillo con varias puertas

-Ahora si mocosos ¿me acaban de llamar vieja?- antes de que pudieran contestar una de las puertas se abrió

-¿Qué esta pasando Meiko-san?- preguntó Luka

**Nombre:** Megurine Luka. **Edad:** 20

**Información:** Es bastante inteligente y una trabajadora responsable. Le gusta el atún demasiado. Aunque es bastante linda y amable, es la mas cruel y despiadada con _cierto idiota_, cuyo nombre no le gusta mencionar. Su sueño es asesinar a _ese idiota_ algún día

-Unos chicos pidiendo que les enseñe a preparar el Nabemono, pero los rechacé, aquí no es una escuela, y yo no se enseñar

-Supongo que es tu decisión, voy a la mesa cinco- dijo bufando

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Estudiantes, en la mesa cinco. Deséame suerte

-Conociéndote, creo que debería desearles la suerte a ellos

-Buen punto- dijo antes de dirigirse a la mesa

-¡Meiko-sama!- gritó Miku mientras corría hacia ella y los Kagamine

-¿Miku?¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Vuelve acá!- dijo Kaito con voz ronca, imitando a un monstruo mientras usaba una mascara- ¡El monstruo ataca lolis va por ti! (**N.A. WTF?! Por que se me ocurren estas cosas?!**)

**Nombre:** Shion Kaito. **Edad:** 19 (**Edad mental:** a veces 8, a veces 35)

**Información: **Es un chico, bastantes energias, y es algo pervertido. Incluso le gustan las lolis, (su razón para perseguir a Miku). Le gusta comer helado, según Meiko comer tanto helado ya le mató las neuronas. Usa bufanda aun cuando la temperatura sea de unos 45 grados. Su amor platónico es Meiko, pero nunca se lo ha dicho. Su sueño es desconocido

¡M-meiko-sama!- dijo Miku corriendo a esconderse atrás de ella. Kaito la había perseguido con esa mascara por toda la cocina

-¡Kaito Shion!- salió alguien mas de la cocina

-Gakupo- le llamó Meiko- ¿Qué haces con esa olla en la cabeza?

**Nombre:** Kamui Gakupo. **Edad:** 22

**Información:** El amante de las berenjenas. Curiosamente es masoquista y le gusta la forma en que Luka lo trata, afirmando que a pesar de todo lo quiere (aunque en realidad ella desea asesinarlo). Se dice que es una samurai (pero por las palizas que le da Luka, a veces se piensa lo contrario). Su sueño al igual que el de Kaito es desconocido (Aunque existe la teoría de que quiere crear su propio harem)

-Mientras este baka perseguía a Miku por la cocina, yo trate de detenerlo, pero mientras daba la vuelta junto a la estufa, me empujo a las ollas que estaban en la esquina- dijo por fin quitándose esa cosa de la cabeza

-¡Meiko-sama!- incluso con Miku escondida atrás de Meiko, Kaito continuo persiguiéndola, solo se detuvo hasta que Len le puso el pie haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio

-¡Cuidado!¡Kaito, detente!- muy tarde, Kaito ya se había estampado contra Gakupo

-¿Gakupo-san?¿Kaito-kun?¿están bien?- pregunto Miku

-¡No!¿Quién me puso el pie?- dijo por fin quitándose la máscara- ¿fuiste tu?- dijo dirigiéndose a Len

-¿Que?¡Oh, vamos!¡¿Qué te pasa Rin?!- dijo por fin viendo que su hermana lo señalaba

-Esperen ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Gakupo

-Ellos son mis amigos, Kagamine Rin y Len- dijo Miku con tono orgulloso

-¡Un gusto!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Una loli!

-¡Oye!¡Deja en paz a mi hermana!

-¡Basta!¿Por qué es necesario introducirse? Y de cualquier manera ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Ya les dije que no voy a-

-Meiko-sama, yo los traje

-¿Miku?¿Qué significa esto?- después de una larga explicación ~

-…y dejamos a la gata en la mesa- terminó Rin. Después todos se quedaron en silencio

-Supongo que estas cosas suelen pasar- dijo Gakupo tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente

-No, no suelen pasar, Miku, entiendo que quieres ayudar, pero eso es muy ajeno a que los traigas al trabajo, no puedes mezclar tus cosas personales con

-¡Un momento!- dijo Rin decidida atrayendo las miradas de los presentes-Usted no puede culpar Miku-san de todo, ella…

-Ella solo quería ayudarnos- continuo Len al ver que su hermana se quedo sin palabras- además, Sakine-san, le recuerdo que nosotros solo estábamos sentados en una mesa

-Si ¿Quién fue quien nos jalo hasta aquí?- esta vez fue Meiko quien se quedo sin palabras, y solo la salvo cierta chica de cabello rosa que llego en el momento

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Luka al verlos a todos ahí reunidos

-Luka, acompáñame- dijo Meiko agarrándola por la muñeca y llevándola con ella a una habitación

-¿Y? ¿Como se llaman? ¿pequeño, chica loli?- comenzó Kaito

-Kaito, no la molestes- le reprocho Miku

-No te enojes, tu sabes que eres mi loli preferida- y antes de que pudiera intentar algo Gakupo lo arrastro con el a la cocina

-Ahora tu acomodas el metro y medio de ollas que me hiciste derribar, BaKaito

-¡Auxilio!- se cerro la puerta detrás de ellos

-Miku-san lamentamos haberte causado problemas, te regañaron por nuestra culpa

-Si, pero tu y Len me salvaron de Kaito, y también evitaron que Meiko me dijera algo mas…así que no hay problema

Unos minutos después Luka y Meiko salieron de la habitación, parecía que habían hablado de algo importante

-Luka y yo hemos hablado de ello…y creo que tal vez podemos admitirlos aquí como aprendices, solo deben comportarse bien

-¡¿Lo dice en serio?!- pregunto Len con incredulidad

-Si, pero si empiezan con escenas como esta otra vez…

-¡Gracias!- gritaron los gemelos mientras la abrazaban

* * *

**Este sera un fic de capitulos medio largos, no se que les parezca, pero gracias por leer! No fans de KAIMEI, no se emocionen :v aqui habra lukaxgakupo y kaitoxmiku eventuales**


End file.
